


My Home

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Radio, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: Can't wait to go home. My Home is you.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> yo, this is an unexpected fic. Yutae's "When I Was Your Man" made me do this T_T anyways, this is just really short but atleast I tried. I miss them, drop the cover soon T_T

Yuta is on his way to their dorm when he realized what he just shared from his radio program. He didn't plan or thought of mentioning Taeyong but the song just brought him too much nostalgia. 

When they were still a trainee, Yuta and Taeyong spent a lot of time together, they are even being roommates during rookies era and that was the time they practiced singing Bruno Mars' When I Was Your Man. It's a hard song to sing, but he enjoyed it. He shared his time practicing it with Taeyong. 

It's a sad song, yes, but the person he was singing with is the source of his happiness. They thought of releasing a cover but dismissed it when Taeyong said it's a song that's only for them to share. Sure he loves their fans but the emotions were too raw when they sang it that it makes them want to keep it. It's not their song but everytime they cover it seems like they are in their personal world that only belongs to the both of them. 

Yuta smiled to himself thinking about the past, they were too young when they practiced it. He can't believe that person, Taeyong, become his years later when Taeyong decided to upgrade their relationship from friends to boyfriends. 

When Yuta arrived to the building, he pressed the button going to 5th floor. He can't wait to see his lover. He knows that Taeyong is already asleep but he still want to see him before he go to bed. But what he didn't know is that Taeyong is wide awake and is waiting for him to come to his room.

"I knew it" Taeyong said smilingly while spreading his arms, ready to hug his boyfriend. 

"I thought you're asleep, it's past your bedtime, you need to rest more" he replied while walking towards Taeyong's waiting arms. 

They fall to each other's embrace for a long time. Taeyong just buried his face to Yuta's neck, sniffing the scent that he calls home. Yuta smiled to himself, hugging Taeyong even tighter, he always miss him. 

"I already told you many times, just stay with me here in the room, I'm all alone, it's lonely without you" Yuta just heard the pout in Taeyong's voice. 

"I know, I know. I can't stand being without you as well so..." Taeyong suddenly broke the hug to look at Yuta with a confused look.

"So....what?" he waited expectantly and gently cupping Yuta's face.

"I mean, I'm always here visiting your room though but Taeil hyung is right, I think I should move here with you. We were roommates before after all, but you're gonna have to be patient with me. Don't scold me if I mess things up" he scowled when he said the last part that made Taeyong giggle.

"Of course baby. We're not gonna do anything though when we stay here, except for cuddling and kissi-" Yuta immediately covered Taeyong's mouth cutting whatever words he will going to say. 

"Hey, d-don't say that...other's might hear it" Taeyong scoffed and smirked. 

"What? are you shy?" he teased Yuta but the younger just blushed. "Why..we always do that, nothing's new" he whined. 

"Stop making me blush you idiot. You know how easily I get flustered" Taeyong wants to squish him so bad, he's just too cute for this world. 

"Anyways, I gotta go now, I'm tired and sleepy" He hug Taeyong again and Taeyong just hold onto him tighter.

"Okay, are you gonna transfer here tomorrow? I'll wait for you" Yuta just hummed. 

"Goodnight yongie" Yuta finally faced Taeyong. 

"Goodnight baby" 

And Taeyong finally kissed his lover tenderly before letting him go. He can't wait to stay with Yuta alone for tomorrow until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight! forget the typos hihihi...


End file.
